villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Harrison
Peter Harrison is a mentally ill murderer who appeared as an antagonist in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Zebras". He was portrayed by Nick Stahl, who also played Ethan Roark Jr. in Sin City. Biography Early Life When Harrison was 17 years old, his parents died in a plane crash. He was represented by defense attorney Julia Zimmer in a civil suit filed against the airline, which he won. Zimmer acted as Harrison's trustee until he was 21 years old. As a result of his parents' deaths, he became paranoid, hostile, and violent, convinced that the world was ut to get him. As an adult, Harrison became a conspiracy theorist and was particularly hateful towards the police and any other related authority. He was later sentenced to community service after attempting to push a woman in front of a subway car. ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' In the 10th season finale "Zebras", Harrison murdered a tourist named Rachel Nauss after she took photos of him. After murdering her, he kidnapped her son and abandoned him in the park. The SVU detectives traced Harrison down after his supervisor told them that he left work early due to cutting his thumb. He is questioned by Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson about what happened to Rachel Nauss. After spouting anti-police conspiracy theories at them, he implies his motive for killing Rachel before being stopped by Julia Zimmer, who he hired as his legal counsel. Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tutuola discover a bloody knife while searching Harrison's apartment, and the blood on the knife matched Rachel Nauss, but after CSU tech Dale Stuckey made an error on the paperwork, Harrison was acquitted of the charges against him. After being released, Munch and Tutuola follow Harrison to Coney Island where they discover another murdered woman, Annie May Lawson is discovered with the same M.O. as the Rachel Nauss murder. A bloody fingerprint of Harrison's is discovered on a soda can located near the crime scene. With the help of his online friend, Gwen Munch (who is also one of Detective Munch's ex-wives), Stabler and Tutuola track Harrison down, but he sets up a gas trap which almost kills them & escapes. Later on, Zimmer calls Stabler and Benson to inform them that Harrison is at her office. As Harrison goes on a loud rant about traitors being punished, the detectives arrest him. Moments after Harrison is arrested, Zimmer is murdered by a gas trap set in her car as she tries to follow the detectives to the precinct. It is later revealed that Stuckey was responsible for murdering Julia Zimmer and Annie May Lawson along with attempting to murder Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. After that, it is implied that Harrison was arrested for his crimes. Victims 2008 *Unnamed woman (attempted murder; tried to push her in front of a subway car) 2009 *Rachel Nauss (stabbed and mutilated) *Rachel Nauss's infant child (kidnapped; was released shortly afterward) *Detective Elliot Stabler (assaulted with a gas trap) *Detective Odafin Tutuola (assaulted with a gas trap) Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Law & Order Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutilators Category:Imprisoned Category:Rapists Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:One-Shot Category:Vigilante Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals